Revelations
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: Bella is no longer the frail human she was. She escaped her depression when she hit rock bottom and found something, or someone to live for. But with a job like hers, danger is never far. So when the Cullen's get caught in the middle... what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer ... I own nothing._

**Okay, so I can get stories from anywhere, and I'm being serious. I can see someone acting weird and then produce an entire story about them. So are you surprised that I managed to mash NCIS with Twilight? Honestly?**

**Don't worry, it's only the characters that are in it. You don't need to know anything about NCIS to get it. Most of it is Twilight, but I couldn't resist! It's not all guns and fighting actually, there is a plot! **

**I'm currently going through an NCIS phase so... it was bound to happen.**

_Bella?_I could hear my boss' voice clearly from the earpiece I had been told to shove into my ear. I unfolded the napkin that held my knife and fork that lay by my left hand on the table, laying the napkin in my lap as the waiter placed my meal in front of me, sending a dazzling smile my way as he offered me a bottle of champagne, to which I refused. I couldn't be caught drinking on the job now could I?

"Target not sighted" I spoke quietly, the necklace around me neck acting as a microphone for a group of NCIS agents as well as FBI and CIA that were hidden and disguised throughout the hotel and restaurant as well as outside. I nodded slightly to Tony who, sat opposite me, had been scanning the near-by tables for sight of our target.

I began eating as Tony did, making small talk about useless rubbish that meant nothing. Everything was a lie, a story we had been told and we had to improvise on.

_Stand by_ I stiffened slightly as Tony did, Gibbs' voice coming through our ear pieces again as we waited for confirmation.

_Target has entered the building, he's just hanging up his coat_He told us, both Tony and I looking over to the far right corner of the restaurant, to where you sign in. And there he was.

Mr McCubner was a teacher at the local college, but was actually a major drug lord we had hoped to bust tonight. I had to admit, the teaching act was a good cover. Who would suspect a greying, wrinkled late-fifty's man to be dealing drugs?

But he had been causing a lot of trouble for all three organisations, and so, by some miracle, we had come to work together to bring him down. Agents sat at tables, pretending to be eating a meal with wives, others sat at the bar or acted as security. Either way, he had walked into a trap and he was not getting out of this one without hand cuffs around his wrists.

We turned back as the maitre d' let him to our table. Tony paused his meal, sending me a sly wink as he stood, shaking hands with the ignorant man as the waiter came over and poured some wine into his glass.

"Ah, and this must be Marie" His Italian accent put Tony's to shame, but I forced a smile on my face and allowed him to kiss my hand and cheeks, exchanging pleasantries with him as he sat down. Tony quickly sat back down, clearing his throat. It was clear that he was uncomfortable being so close to someone so dangerous and powerful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr McCubner" I smiled, moving the knife and fork around on the table as my stomach ached. The last time I ate was this morning and it was half past eight now. I was starving.

"Oh please" He smiled, patting my hand "Call me Harry" I simply smiled in return with a slight nod of my head.

"So, what are we looking at here?" Tony asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. I had to admit, he looked quite handsome in his black suit and tie, Abbey having done his hair for an hour before he was satisfied with it stuck up. I was dressed just as formally. Though I had been forced into a backless, deep blue long and elegant dress.

I felt like I was being mocked. Maybe it had to do with all the laughter that was at my expense when I put it on. They had, thankfully, left my hair down so it cascaded down my back in curls and waves. I didn't like being so dressed up, preferring my sweats to this torture. The lack of material made me feel quite self conscious, the cold leather of the back of the chair against my bare back constantly reminding me and sending a chill up my spine.

But if I acted the part of a drug dealers -aka Tony- wife, then I had to dress like one. Surprisingly, drug dealers are quite educated and refined people, as is Mr McCubner here. He wore a suit also, shiny black shoes and a large silver rolex on his wrist peeking out underneath his cuff.

"Now now Toby, I do not discuss business over a meal. I find it taints the food" He berated my partner, offering me a cheeky smile that I returned half heartily, following his lead and quietly nodding in agreement with him, earning a tight lipped smile from Tony.

I found myself a little bored with the conversation of the quantities, knowing all of this already from our mole in his organization. I let my eyes scan the crowd again, looking and wondering if he brought an escort or guard with him. All drug dealers like to think of themselves as royalty, especially when it came to buying people.

But as I looked, I found no-one to stand out from the others that were here for us. That was until I spotted the four men in tuxedo's stood at the little coat desk desk, their backs to me as I watched them critically. Their movements weren't sharp or tense, meaning that they were relaxed or that they were good at acting.

All were different weights and heights, but even as they shifted a little perhaps with boredom, I still caught nothing of their faces. You could usually tell if someone was up to no good from their face.

The tallest was also the widest, though from muscle or fat I wasn't sure. With his height, I'd wager muscles. The shortest, but not by much, was a blond man, average height and weight for a man. The next smallest was thinner than the others but his blond hair was more of a honey that the others. The final one...

"Marie dear?" Tony's teeth were gritted as I snapped my attention back to the table, blushing a little when I found both of the men's eyes on me waiting for me to say something.

"Forgive me, as you can probably tell, I usually take care of the merchandise rather than the customers. All this talk goes over my head I'm afraid" I smiled, acting embarrassed as Harry chuckled with my excuse.

"I do not employ women, I find them too sensitive for my line of work" My eyes narrowed the slightest amount at his condescending tone "Though I assure you, if you are ever in need of a job..." His eyes raked over my body, lingering on the low dip on the front of the dress for a moment before Tony cleared his throat, pulling the leering man into a conversation about other goods as I went back to eating my steak.

I chewed my steak, my excuse allowing me to let my gaze wander now that I didn't have to act like I was in the conversation. Once again, I sought out the men I was analysing before, finding that they had moved and were now stood with three women. I relaxed a little as I saw one of the mens arms around the ladies waist. They weren't his protection after all.

But I felt my hands grasp the knife and fork with a painful grip as I struggled to keep in my seat. Because the woman, the woman who was being held by one of the men looked directly at me as if being called.

But it wasn't the strange way she knew I was staring, it was what I found myself staring back at.

Because there, across the small restaurant and staring straight back at me, was none other than Alice Cullen. I realised, albeit a little late, the the men had in fact been Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. I was suddenly glad I hadn't had time to look at the forth, not knowing what my reaction would be. I knew who it would be but I refused to acknowledge it.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to do anything, she detached herself from Jasper and started making her way towards me, keeping eye contact the whole time. By the time I finally shook myself out of the shock that she was even in the same building as me she had already closed half of the space between us.

Glancing at Tony and Harry, glad to find them both in deep conversation and neither paying attention to me, I turned and tried to shake my head at the tiny vampire. I knew if she came over here that our cover would be blown, and not only that, I might just lose it. She frowned, slowing her pace a little but still kept coming.

_Bella, what's going on? _The voice of my boss seemed to break Tony out of the bubble of conversation and his eyes shot to mine before he followed my line of sight, frowning at the sight of Alice and my panicked face.

_Do we need to intercept? _His voice was urgent in my ear and I saw Tony failing in his act to keep up a conversation with the man dining with us. I glanced at Gibbs' as he sat at the bar, leaning his side on it casually as he held a pint glass of beer, his eyes trained on Alice. I subtly shook my head at him, knowing for a fact that they wouldn't be able to stop her, even if all thirty agents tried.

I was about to stand and go to the bathroom, but it was too late. She stood at the table, looking awkward but her eyes never moved from me. Tony's eyes lingered on her for too long, gaining McCubners attention that he wasn't paying attention and he quickly turned to see what the problem was.

"Ah, and who is this delectable creature?" He smiled at Alice, who finally took her eyes away from me to smile at him in return.

"Alice Cullen sir" He took her extended hand and kissed it like he had mine. I didn't miss the shudder that travelled up her body as he released her hand, and I couldn't stop myself from glancing behind Alice and to where Jasper was stood glaring at the man. I hoped he didn't kill him before we got a confession.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just want a quick word with Bella" She smiled politely as Tony and I shared a panicked look, my mind reeling as our drug dealer looked at me with a confused grin.

"I'm sorry... Alice is it?" I thanked all the training I had been put through when Harry looked appeased "But you must be mistaken" My voice was slightly shaky as I met her eyes, trying to be subtle while begging her to just walk away.

"This is my wife, Marie Heath" Tony's voice was calmer than mine, the dull buzzing in my ear from the frantic people trying to sort out the possible code red. I waited with baited breath as Alice's gaze zeroed in on Tony's wedding ring, when on mine, her eyes widening as her mouth opened yet no words came out.

"I'm sorry, you just looked like someone I used to know" She sang, an apologetic smile popping into her face as she took a step back.

"Ah no trouble" Harry chuckled again, turning back to the table as Tony and him began a conversation. Alice hovered for another second, staring at me with a strange emotion in her eyes I couldn't place. But she turned and walked quickly back to her table with the others, dodging between chairs and tables quicker than a human would be able to.

I tried to remain with the conversation like a good agent would while their whole operation and possibly their life was at stake, but my eyes wouldn't stay away from the seven vampires across the room.

It had been two years since they left. Maybe two years wasn't long for some people, but to me so much had happened that it felt more like twenty. Yet they had not aged a day, obviously. It hurt to see them after the pretence on which we parted. No good-byes, no warnings, nothing. I wasn't sure whether to cry or go over and shoot them. Not that it would hurt them but it might help get some of my anger and frustration out.

Like me, their eyes met mine a lot. I had changed a lot in the past two years, and I am not the young, naive and shy girl I once was. Heck, I had a gun strapped to my thigh right now, a pen knife tucked discreetly into the heel of my stilettos, plus a gun in my purse. No, I had definitely grown up since they left Forks.

So I met their eyes, never blushing or looking away like I would have before if I had been caught staring. They somehow always made me feel smaller than they were, weaker somehow. Perhaps it was how they coddled me, protected me from everything. I wasn't weak anymore, I could stand my ground. Besides, it not just me I have to look out for anymore.

But under no circumstances would they ever find out about Claire, never. If they did... I shuddered at their reaction, at _his _reaction.

I looked over again, clicking my tongue in annoyance as I saw them all glancing at me. I had to admit, being blatantly talked about is still irritating.

It was obvious they were talking about me, one would turn and stare for a few seconds before turning back and talking quietly with the others again. I was getting annoyed with it and knew I had to get my game in check if I wanted to bust this creep.

"Would you excuse me? I need to use the restroom" I stood up slowly, making it obvious I wasn't in a hurry so as not to startle Harry into thinking there was something going on. The women's restroom was right on the opposite side of the restaurant to our table, right behind the Cullen's table. Making sure to grab my bag in case, God knows why, Harry found my gun and freaked out, I made my way through the tables and chairs, noting the civilians as well as the agents.

It unnerved me how many innocents were here tonight, and should this go bad, they could get hurt.

_Bella... _Gibbs was in my ear again, and I wanted him to piss off. I was ready to go home right now, fuck the case and the bastard. Seeing the Cullen's had made me feel almost as tired as I knew I should be after a twenty hour day with non stop work. I wanted to go home, see my daughter and make sure everything was okay with her. I hated being away from her for so long.

"I'm fine Gibbs, I'm just going to cool down" I muttered, ducking my head so as people wouldn't think I was talking to myself.

_Should we take them out? _His voice was strong, the way he always got when an important bust was at risk of being compromised. My eyes went to the Cullen's again as I walked past their table, my eyes skipping the seventh member.

"No, let me take care of it" There was no point in trying to hide the fact I was 'talking to myself' since they'd hear me anyway.

"Alice, you wanted to talk..." I didn't spare her a glance as I went inside the rest room, carefully opening the cubicle doors and only relaxing when I found them empty. I was so on edge I actually jumped at my own reflection in my mirror and I had to make a conscious effort to calm my nerves that seemed to be coiled at the bottom of my stomach.

The door opened again a second later, Alice walking in alone. I suspected she would bring Rosalie or someone but... I'm glad she didn't.

"Let's get down to business" Yeah, I wasn't taking any shit tonight.

"Alice, you could have just ruined the biggest deal of my life" My promotion was running on this and if Alice had ruined my chances of finally becoming an official 'special agent' I will kill her... again.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while and all but couldn't you have saved it for another night?" I sighed in exasperation as I turned on the tap and splashed my face with water, make-up be damned. It appears though, that Abbey had foreseen such a decision and had made me smart decision to put _waterproof _make-up on me.

"Look... Bella, or Marie, or what ever... do you realise who that man is?" Her voice was higher than normal, a sign of either panic or fear. As I stood up again from bending over the sink I saw that she had stepped closer, her brow scrunched into lines.

"Tony?" I pulled a face at the question.

"No, the other man!" She whispered quickly "Bella... he's a drug dealer. He's dangerous Bella..." She spoke softly in a whisper as though I were seventeen again and I was a dumb human trying to keep up in their world. Well... this is my world now.

"Alice..." I whispered back "I know" I smiled, chuckling softly at the shocked look on her face as I ran a hand through my hair.

"But... are you a... do you... are you one too?" She gasped. I was about to yell at her for even thinking such a thing but the pure shock and horror on her face was so comical that I couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully her expression melted into one of annoyance as she tapped her foot on the pristine white tiles of the floor.

"Alice... please... give me some credit" I spoke between laughs, managing to calm myself down once I remembered that Tony was out there alone with a drug dealer.

"Alice, I'm the who fights the bad guys" I explained, quickly lifting the hem of my long dress and showing her my badge and gun that were attached to a thigh holster. Having Alice looking at my thigh was a little strange but if it got this over quicker then I'd do it.

"Your an NCIS agent?" She breathed as I quickly dropped and readjusted my dress.

"Yeah, Tony is my partner, not my husband" I snorted, wondering how she could have ever believed that.

"My earpiece is the thing I have been talking to and that man out there... is one of NCIS's biggest concerns right now. Agents are everywhere in here" I whispered, checking my knife was still in place. I had to roll my eyes when Alice gasped, watching me pull out my gun and check the bullets, a habit I had fallen into.

"So... you're arresting this drug dealer?" Her eyes never moved from the gun until I clasped my purse together with a click.

"Yeah, but it's not as simple as that. We're playing as his... customers. As soon as he hands over the drugs we'll get him. That's the only way he won't be able to weasel out of a criminal trial" I frowned, itching to get back out of here and rejoin Tony.

"Okay... just... be careful" Her voice was small, tiny as she stared at the tiles that were so white I could see my reflection. I needed to leave right now, but seeing Alice so... vulnerable and little tugged on my heart strings. So I quickly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, holding her for only a few seconds before I let her go and smiled down at her.

"Alice, I think I'm more than careful okay?" I chirped, surprisingly happy since I was about to face a drug dealer. Hm...

"By the way Bella, you look beautiful Bella" She smiled at the dress and then at me, making me blush a little as I thanked her quietly. I still preferred sweats.

We agreed that Alice should go first, then I would wait for thirty seconds and leave the restroom too. I stood leaning against the marble sink counters, listening to a band begin to play. I remember spotting a dance floor when we first got here and scoped the place out. The very idea of dancing had me shuddering.

I left the bathroom with a small smile, Gibbs nodding from his place at the bar obviously listening and liking how I handled it without freaking out, taking a sip of beer as he smiled a little. My eyes grazed over the other Cullen's and settled on Alice who simply winked at me, and I couldn't resist winking back. I didn't know what I was doing, I had told myself that if I ever saw them again I would run the other way.

But I was tired of running and hiding. I say I'm strong and grown up now, and so I will stand my ground and fight my battles instead of letting everyone else suffer because of them.

I retook my seat with a small apology and smile. Harry's smile was strangely genuine but Tony's was not. I knew he didn't like being left alone with Harry and I took quite a while in the bathroom with Alice. I could see the irritation in his eyes.

"So Toby here was telling me of your amazing talents" Harry smiled, being honestly nice as I glanced icily it my 'husband' " He's just been saying what a wonderful dancer and singer you are" Harry smiled, and I knew what was coming next.

"Oh, he loves to exagerate" I gritted my teeth as he smiled dazzlingly, knowing it was a complete lie.

"If you wouldn't mind my dear, it would be my honour" He stood, holding his hand out for me to accept. But... dancing. I could dance now, I had been taught and had attended quite a few formal parties. But it did not mean, under any circumstances, that I liked it.

_Go along with it, you can always get Tony back later _I smiled back at the thought as Tony's face fell, and placing my hand in Harry's we walked over to the dance floor together where only two other couples were dancing. The dance floor was only a small polished area of wooden flooring cut out from the carpeted ground everywhere else. The band stood in a small alcove, partially shadowed depending on which angle you saw them from.

"Now my dear, I hope you don't mind dancing with an old fool" Harry smiled, and I could see the teacher behind the drug dealer, the one that is honest and likes to smile. He does smile a lot.

"Nonsense Harry, though I have to warn you, my dancing skills are a little rusty" I smiled a little nervously as we reached the dance floor and he put a hand on my waist and the other took my hand. Going along with it and resisting the urge to tear his hand away, I put my hand on his shoulder and let him lead.

He was quite for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face as we danced slowly "Do to take this the wrong way my dear... but I fear your husband is too... tense" He frowned as I nodded, my mind reeling for an excuse.

"He is... cautious. Not all of our contacts have been... shall I say trustworthy?" We both chuckled, knowing that no-one in the drug dealing business was trustworthy anyway.

"Ah yes, I do find choosing buyers a tedious job. That is why I leave it to my assistant to pick and chose, he's never been wrong so far" He shot me a smile as we twirled, though I had to bite back a smirk. There's a first time for everything.

As he spun me slowly my eyes caught the Cullen's table once again, all of their eyes on me and they weren't even attempting to hide it.

"Your husband was right my dear, you are as good a dancer as you are beautiful" The song came to an end, several people clapping for them as Harry bowed down and kissed my hand once again. I controlled the blush that threatened to flush my face, smiling politely as I thanked him. I had managed to, somehow, gain the ability to control my blush. Well... apart from with Alice.

"Would I be being a tad selfish if I asked for one more dance?" He held out his hand for mine, a small smile and twinkle in his eye that I could easily imagine on a grandfather. It was surprising how many of these dangerous people had families who had no idea what their parents did.

_Take it _Gibb's ordered in my ear as the band began playing again, a slow waltz tune playing.

"Of course not" I forced a smile as he took my hand again, pulling me closer to him as we began to dance once more. I tried to assess if he had a weapon but saw no... suspicious looking things beneath his trouser leg or shoulders.

"Are you a mother, my dear?" He asked suddenly, making me tense for a moment as thoughts and images ran through my mind. If he knew that we were fake, he would know about my life. Every drug dealer has connections, and there was no doubt about Harry's.

"I... I'm afraid not" I stuttered out shakily as I looked over Harry's shoulder at Gibb's as he sat up straight, his hand on his thigh where I knew his gun was being concealed.

"Are you alright, you look a little shaken" He paused dancing as he frowned at me.

"Fine..." Think of something, anything! Now! "I had a miscarriage recently" I blurted out, watching his eyes widen and soften as he began dancing again.

"It's always tough" He sighed into my ear, making me shudder but I let it out, knowing he'd think it was because of my 'lost child'. I forced tears unto my eyes with a little effort, imagining my life without Claire...

"Some take it harder than others..." He smiled sadly, tipping his head towards a sullen looking Tony as he stared blankly at his now empty plate. I nodded, sniffing and letting the tears recede.

_Try and find out if he has any people on the inside _Gibb's ordered quietly in my ear.

"Forgive me Harry... and do not think me nosy... but an important man like you... haven't you brought anyone with you?" I mused, letting my own confusion leak out. It was strange to see such an up market man without an armed escort or guard.

To my surprise, he laughed quietly "I find guns only complicate things my dear. Though I have brought a few of my more trusted employees tonight, they remain hidden unless I tell them otherwise. Our deal will not be disturbed" He smiled lightly, thinking that was what had me curious.

The song ended and we stopped dancing, both bowing as everyone clapped politely for the band as they set their instruments down and walked away somewhere, only leaving a pianist tinkling away gently.

"I fear I am asking too much of you tonight Miss Heath... but I very rarely get to enjoy a woman's presence, my profession being too rough for them" His smiled turned sad as he looked towards the floor for a moment. He must be lonely. I could hardly believe it when I felt a pang of sympathy for this guy. He had killed so many people!

"Would you mind singing for me?" He perked up, meeting my eyes rather hesitantly and looking rather old with his white hair and light wrinkles that seemed to deepen with every smile and frown. He must be getting into his sixties by now... surely he was getting out of the drug business. soon. But I remembered what Ziva had told me... once you get in, you never get out alive.

And if there was one thing I could never refuse, it was elderly people. They made my heart melt and I feel abliged to do what they say to make them happy. So when he turned his grey eyes on me with his pleading tone, I was putty in his hands.

"I... I'm not sure I am allowed sir" I bit my lip, hoping I wasn't allowed as I eyed the pianist. It wasn't that I didn't like singing, I found it fun even when I sung in front of a crowd. But the Cullen's were here... and it may seem childish, but I didn't want them to hear me sing. It was one of the new things about me, a part of the _new me._

I stood on the dance floor like a complete idiot as he swaggered over to the pianist, the soft music never stopping as they spoke briefly.

"Please say no, please say no" I chanted under my breath, hissing a curse when I saw the pianist nod slightly, looking at me for a second.

_Bella, do it. I have to talk to Tony. Keep him occupied _Gibb's told me as I watched Tony walk to the bathroom, Gibb's following him after a moment. Great. How was a I supposed to distract Harry when I'm singing?

Harry came back quickly, wishing me luck and pointing to the microphone on in the middle of the alcove where the band played. He also told me that I was singing Hallelujah, thankfully I knew the words well enough. I watched a little shocked as he walked away, understanding why he always got his way. He was bossy.

Sending the men's bathroom door a worried glance and carefully managing to keep my eyes from the Cullen's table abut three tables back, I made my way towards the microphone, feeling my clicking heels mocking me again.

_"Gibbs, when I took this assignment I didn't expect do be the entertainment" _I hissed, lowering my head as the pianist looked at me.

_It's one song Bella _I heard Tony sigh, obviously taking the microphone from Gibbs. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the tell-tale thud of Tony getting head-slapped by Gibb's, Tony's muttering reaching me and making me laugh lightly.

"Fine" I barely moved my lips as I turned and faced the restaurant with a grim expression "But you owe me big time" I quickly cleared my throat as I stood in front of the microphone, several people looking up curiously.

I began singing, more people looking up but I kept my eyes on the far wall, keeping everyone in my peripheral vision. The Cullen's golden eyes shone out like a beacon against the deep reds and blacks of the restaurant decor. I kept a fix on Harry though, my eyes flicking to him every minute or so, offering a small smile as I saw him smile at me.

Tony and Gibbs had yet to reappear from the bathroom.

_Bella, we don't want to make a move until we know where his men are. They could be anyone _Gibb's spoke in my ear, my face forming a frown as I wanted to respond but found myself unable. Thank God for women being able to multi-task.

I thought they'd checked all the hotel staff's backgrounds but obviously some had slipped through their net. Maybe they weren't staff, but customers. Once again, my eyes raced around the people, trying to spot any strange behaviour. I found none, though my gaze did linger on the Cullen's a little longer than necessary.

Damn it!

Deciding to commit myself to this assignment and _then _deal with the Cullen's, I pushed them from my mind and kept my gaze from them as I concentrated on finishing the song.

_Well maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Smiling lightly as I recalled singing this numerous times at bars and other small diners. I bit my lip as I stepped away from the microphone, bowing slightly as people clapped, sending a quick thank you to the pianist before making my way back to the table. Harry laughed and talked, seeming to be oblivious to our missing guest.

I could hear them in my ear, trying to come up with a plan to get the information out of Harry. They did not like not knowing when our cover could be blown. It might already be for all we knew. We could be the ones in the trap.

But I forced a smile on my face and kept up the chat about money, songs and artists, listening as he told me stories from his youth, and not having to force a laugh at the punch lines.

After another five minutes, Tony emerged from the bathroom, looking rather sheepish as he took his seat and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, the steak doesn't seem to agree with me" He lied convincingly, even turning a light shade of pink as I forced back a laugh, finally finding an opening to eat. The steak in front of me looking even more delicious than I remember now that my hunger had gained near cannibal worthy heights.

I found myself out of the loop again, or appearing to be anyway. Tony was, subtly, trying to get some information from Harry but he gave nothing away. I found myself slightly awed and amazed at the old man. He had managed to get out of answering every question Tony asked him, turning around and firing them back at us. He was obvious used to interrogation.

"Well, my friends, I do think we ought to get down to business" Harry spoke up after Tony began to sulk, Gibbs berating him for not getting any answers.

Swallowing the mouthful of food, I wiped the corners of my mouth like a lady would, before setting my knife and fork on my plate, seeming to be alert and ready.

"Are you done my dear?" I ignored the glare Tony gave Harry as I met Harry's eyes and nodded, smiling lightly as I placed my napkin from my lap, onto the table top.

Hurriedly, Tony got up and offered me his hand, helping me up too. He had to remember that hard to be a gentlemen, that his brow was furrowed in concentration.

"I will pay for this" Harry pulled out his wallet and I suppress the urge to tell him not to. From his file, it was obvious he liked flashing his money to certain people.

"I know what room you are staying in, I will join you as soon as I can" He smiled lightly, dismissing us as he turned his back to us and clicked his fingers at a waiter who scuttled over immediately, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

Holding Tony's hand was strange since we were colleagues, but feeling the weight of the wedding ring on my finger was another thing altogether. There had once been a time when I had wished for marriage, somewhere in my mind I had not shied from the idea. I was so naive, so young, way too young. Now, marriage was off the cards for the foreseeable future.

Actually, with Claire, I doubt I'd ever be able to get married. Who wants someone elses seconds?

We weaved through the tables, not needing to get our coats since they were in our room. I spared a glance at Alice, as if saying good-bye. Their arrival in my life was expected and no doubt their disappearance would not be as such. I knew they'd leave. The problem was, would they show up again?

Pushing open the ornate glass doors that separated the restaraunt from the hotel, my shoes being silences as we hit the carpet of the foyer. The clock above the receptionists desk ticked slowly, the noise almost seeming to echo around the large empty room. It was only half past four in the afternoon and I couldn't help but sigh.

Tony and I had to share a room last night, and to keep up appearances, a bed too. Nothing happens, but it was no secret that Tony was an ass man, and I had found his hands wandering a little too close for comfort last night. After I threatened to castrate him if he ever touched me, he backed off and rolled over.

Then I had to put up with his snoring. And now, I was tired as hell.

We kept our hands together, noting the receptionist sat there speaking sweetly into the phone she was pressing to her ear. We had to keep up our act for everyone. Who knew who was watching us? Quickly making our way to the elevator, I could tell Tony wanted to talk as he jabbed the button and glared at it as it lit up innocently.

There was a man in the elevator already as the doors slid open, smiling lightly and moving to the back corner as the hotel worker asked us which floor we wanted to go to. I looked at him for a moment, his expression friendly and showing no sign of wanting to hurt us. Besides, if they were Harry's men then they wouldn't want to hurt us if they wanted to make a deal.

The doors slid shut behind us as we stepped inside, the soft tinkling of piano music filling the silence as the buttons lit up one by one as we moved from floor to floor.

A loud ringing in my ear had me biting back a cringe, glancing at Tony as he let go of my hand, seeing him frowning at me as he pretended to have an itchy ear. I could see the worry there, which I'm sure was mirrored in my own face.

Someone was tampering with the transmission. Someone knew we were bugged.

Before we could even hit our floor, the hotel worker pushed another button and we began travelling back down instead of to the top floor where our room was. My eyes widened as I heard a click, something hard and cold being pressed to the back of my head, a glance at Tony as he gulped, slowly raising his hands in the air as surrender.

The hotel worker had a gun pressed to Tony's neck, while I'm sure the other man who had seemed friendly enough, had one pressed to mine.

"Do you really think we are that stupid?" Tony winced as the gun pressed into his head, keeping his hands in the air as I gulped. No, no no. I couldn't die. This was not supposed to happen!

Threatening us with a bullet in our heads, they removed the guns and told us to keep our eyes forward. When the doors slid open, they followed us out, the cold metal of the gun tip being pressed onto the bare skin of my back as they walked us to our room. I looked around the corridor but it was deserted. Not even one NCIS agent in sight.

Our door bleeped as the hotel worker swiped a card in the machine, pushing the door open and then pushing us inside, flicking the lights on. Tony and I stood in the middle of the comfy room, kitchen and dining room included though I realised that didn't really matter anymore.

Both of the men remained stood in front of the door, guns pointed at the two of us as they smirked.

"Take them out, all of them" The 'passenger' threw his suite case onto the floor, advancing when we didn't move. He kicked the door closed behind him, waving his gun threateningly. Both Tony and I shared a grimace as we took out our ear pieces, Tony ripping off his tie and cuff links while I took off the necklace around the neck, throwing all of them onto the floor in between us.

"Weapons" He carried on as the other scuttled forward and grabbed all the bugged things, keeping his gun pointed at us the whole time. I winced as he stamped on the ear pieces, doing the same with the others too as we emptied our sleeves and pockets. I glared at them as I threw my knife to the floor, not like being defenceless at all.

"Good, now come on" The man walked forward, grabbing me roughly by the arm and yanking me forward, opening the door and walking with me down to the elevator again. I could hear Tony and the other mans footsteps behind us, and as the man turned around when the doors slid shut, I realised that they were not in the elevator with us.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked with a glare. You don't give into these people unless it was clear you had no way out. Right now, there was about thirty people ready to shoot them all. I'd like to think that the odds were on our side... I hope.

"Mr McCubner wants to extract certain information from him" The man told me gruffly, yanking my arm when I began to turn, forcing me to stare at the silver metal of the elevator walls. The tinkling piano music seemed to taunt me now.

"And why not me?" I spat out, not wanting to be separated from Tony. Yes, he wound me up to hell and back, but I'd jump in front of a bullet for him. He was my partner, and we had to trust each other with our lives unless we wanted to be killed.

"The Boss seems to have taken a shine to you and doesn't want your pretty face messed up like that" The mans voice turned deep and sultry but I had to bite back the vomit that rose and burned my throat. They were going to beat information out of Tony! I knew Tony, and knew he would never give up any information. That was what scared me.

What if they realised nothing they did would get him to talk? Would they kill him or move onto me?

"Where are you taking me?" I ground my teeth as he tightened his grip painfully on my arm, the doors dinging as they opened, an elderly couple smiling at us as we got off and they got on. I had no idea what floor we were on since he had kept my eyes away from the panel, probably the whole point of it.

The doors were the same neutral white wood as the ones on all the other floors, the carpet the same deep red and the decor the same deep pink. The only difference was the golden numbers screwed onto the doors.

A gun was once again pressed into my back, a chill running up my spine from the chilly temperature of the metal. He forced me to turn and face the wall as he swiped the card, opening the door and blocking the number from me as he shoved me inside. It was exactly the same as mine and Tony's room, even down to the fruit bowl on the little table.

I stepped back as the man approached me but he yanked me towards him, his large hands wrapping around the tops of my arms and his fingers digging in painfully as he shoved me. For a moment I thought I was going to the floor but my ass hit one of the comfy dining chairs. The man produced a roll of tape from somewhere and I had to roll my eyes at how original he was.

Apparently, that earned me a hard slap around the face, my cheek stinging painfully as I felt a trickle of blood slip down my chin from my lip. My tongue instantly want out and wiping it away, being too used to keeping blood to a minimum to change now. When I glared at him, he simply stood in front of me, cracking his knuckles.

He moved quickly, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back and pushing his face into mine as he hovered over me, his stale breath making me wish I hadn't eaten that steak.

"I'd be a little nicer if I were you" He tightened his grip on my hair to the point where I hissed in pain "I'm the one who decided whether to keep you or not" He let go of my head with a shove, forcing my eyes forward as I heard the tape ripping from the roll. He pressed the sticky tape to my skin, wrapping it around the chair leg and keeping me in place. He did the same with the other, then quickly grabbed my wrists and tugged them behind my back, wrapping the tape around them tightly.

He moved in front of me, his face a mere shadow as he ripped off a strip of tape off and slapped it across my face, ignoring my glare and wriggling in an attempt to get free. With one last scowl and a punch across the face, he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, flipping through channels idly.

He was obviously used to this type of work. His short buzz cut was normal, but it was his narrow and almost Chinese-like eyes, dark as night that made him look dangerous. He was build like a mini Emmett, his arms looking too thick and heavy for his body to support.

I huffed loudly, trying my best to figure out the chances of this ending well.

I had no weapon. I had no partner. No-one knew where we were, and this hotel had over 150 rooms. Tony was being beaten for information he would never give. My future was undetermined yet, but seemed to be in the hands of Harry.

I grew angry once I realised he knew all along that we weren't real customers but went along with it anyway. I danced with that bastard!

I kept my thoughts free from the worries and wondering about what would happen if I didn't come home tonight. I remained awake despite the weight that seemed to be growing, pushing my eyelids down as I fought off sleep. The television played some chick flick that the man laughed at, seeming not to care that he had a federal agent taped to a chair meters from him.

The quiet ticking of the clock was irritating me no end, but it did tell me that it was half past five. It's been an hour since we left the restaurant and I hadn't been found. What the hell was keeping them from breaking down the door?

I was startled by a knock at the door, thinking it was NCIS before realising that they would have kicked it rather than knock on it. The man shut off the television, sending me one last glare before he went and opened the door. Another man stepped inside after a whispered conversation that I couldn't catch.

With a start, I realised it was Harry, looking as calm and collected as ever, even offering a small smile as I glared at him.

"Now now Bella, wouldn't want to force Pete's hand would you?" He brushed past Pete who simply guarded the door, a deep scowl on his face as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Harry casually laid his coat on the back of one of the other dining chairs, grabbing another and moving it right in front of me, taking a seat and watching me for a moment.

He took a long moment, but he leaned forward and ripped the tape from my mouth, ignoring my wince and hiss as it stung painfully. My cheek was throbbing from the blow Pete had given me earlier, and I was pretty sure I was going to be sporting a nice hand print on my cheek for a while.

"Tell me why you're here" Harry remained calm, holding the tape in one hand and tapping the other against his knee, his grey eyes intense.

"Why do you think? You're a wanted convict" I spat, not going to cave and beg like they wanted. If I died, I would die with pride, it was something I had decided a long time ago. Only then, I had nothing to live for. Now I do.

"Hmm... yes, but I had thought... never mind" He seemed relieved for some reason, my mind reeling as I wondered why else he thought we'd be doing this for. What else had he done?

"We're Tony?" I growled, trying to pry the tape from around my wrists but found no purchase on the smooth material.

"You're partner..." He raised his eyebrows, inspecting a loose thread on his trouser leg.

"He's fine as long as he starts talking quickly" I saw the flash of danger in his eyes, the one thing that makes people scared of this old man.

"Now Bella, I like you" He stood abruptly, moving to stand behind me as he spoke "I don't want to hurt you, so when this is over and your partner dealt with, you'll be coming with us" I didn't see his expression, but the happiness in his voice was sickening.

"How do you expect to get out? The hotel is crawling with agents" I snarked back, letting the pretenses down now that he knew who we were.

"Yes, they did make a few things difficult, but I'm sure if one of their agents lives' is at risk, they'll make an exception" I shuddered as his hand patted my shoulder, knowing he was talking about Tony. Was that what they were going to do? I thought they were going to kill him.

"Besides, Myself, Pete and you are leaving by higher ground" His voice moved to the other side, still not in my vision at all. I heard a small click, a pop and Pete shifted slightly, a small nod at Harry behind my shoulder.

I realised, in the haze of anticipation that something was about to happen, that he was planning on leaving by helicopter. I knew this hotel had a helicopter pad on its roof, having seen it when we chose this place to meet.

"Now Bella, just so as you don't give Pete anymore hassle and you don't put a hitch in our plans, you're going to take a little nap" I felt a sharp pain in my neck, his other hand on my neck and holding my head in place as he inserted the full needle into me. When he pulled it out, he walked around and faced me, showing me the empty syringe as he threw it into the waste bin in the corner of the room.

"Now Bella, I want you to listen to me" I was beginning to feel the effects of what ever he put in my system. I wasn't tired, I just felt lethargic, like I couldn't move at all. My eyes were already half closed and my body was slumped sidewards slightly.

"It is in your best interests to be a nice hostage" He told me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him with bleary eyes. A strange buzzing filled my eyes and it felt like I had bees flying around in my head. Concentrating was almost impossible.

"You see, Pete is going to inject you with three more of these during the next fifteen minutes. That's a lethal dose, and the only way you'll survive is if you come with me" He spoke normally, but his voice was as if he were teaching a toddler to read.

He dropped my chin, and my vision was reduced to my knees and the tiled floor, unable to summon the strength to hold up my own head. I heard the chair scrape on the floor as he moved it away, but trying to hear through the buzzing was hard and a migraine was developing behind my left temple.

There was a small click and not a moment someone roughly grabbed my chin again and forced my face up. I saw Pete smirk as he injected yet another dose of the stuff into me, but he didn't drop my chin. He reached behind him and brought back a knife, and I didn't even flinch as he threateningly ran it along the base of my neck, not quite enough pressure to pierce the skin.

But he reached behind me and cut the tape, harshly ripping the tape from my skin and leaving it raw and sore. He did the same with my ankles, and as soon as I was free from the chair, he grabbed me roughly by the waist, pulling me from the chair and crashing against his chest. He simply grunted at the impact, pushing me away slightly but grabbing my arm, leading me impatiently towards the bed.

It took a while for it to sink in, even as he sat me down on the edge and took his jacket off I was smiling dreamily at the clock in the corner. But I did realise just when he reached for the zipper of his trouser.

No! No! No!

I feebly pushed against him as he pushed me back against the bed, not having enough strength anymore. The second dose of the drug was dragging me under. It was when he slid his hand down my back that I seemed to snap out of it, my knee coming up and conveniently connecting with his groin. His face twisted in pain as he groaned, rolling from on top of me and onto the space next to me.

I struggled to stand but did so, using the wall as I leaned against it heavily, trying to reach the door. I was nowhere near it when Pete grabbed me from behind, yanking me roughly and with my current condition, I crashed to the floor and struggled to get my bearings.

"You bitch" He spat, and I felt a foot connect with my ribs, my body instinctively curling up to try to protect itself. I raised my head slightly, trying to look around and get away or at least fight back, but a fist hit me, sending my head smacking against the floor. I didn't try to raise my head after that one, my vision black around the edges as I felt his fist hitting my stomach and his foot continuously hitting my back.

This dude had anger issues.

That was the only thing I could think. Not of the pain that was searing through my body, not of my partner or my daughter, and not even of the Cullen's. It's strange how my mind works.

I must have to blacked out or something, but I didn't even realise the blows had been numbed and the noise of his grunts and shuffled on the carpet had stopped. But I did, however, realise the difference when I came back down to earth, groaning in pain when even the haze that had settled over my brain lifted couldn't numb the pain that lanced through my veins.

But the pain seemed to break through the cloud of lethargy that flowed around my body and begged me to just lay there in peace. Struggling to recall my training, I twisted my leg in the air, happy when I head a grunt and a loud thud. I moved as quickly as I could while he was temporarily dazed, crawling over to him and swiping the gun from his grip, pointing it at his head as his eyes focused.

They glared at me for a moment before he realised I was holding his gun and they widened in fear. My hands were shaking as I struggled against curling up from the pain. It felt like every part of me was in a burning pain, but I breathed through it. Even breathing hurt.

I wasn't going to shoot him, just wait until someone found us, but he forced my hand. He lunged forward, his hand shooting out to grab the gun but with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I was alert. I didn't realise I'd even pressed the trigger until I saw him flop back down on the tiles, his eyes wide as his trembling hand hesitantly reached and gently touched his shoulder.

I had missed. Damn it!

I struggled to stay conscious, but he eventually blacked out, his eyes closing as blood oozed from his wound, the red liquid spreading through his shirt. Swaying slightly on my knees, I let the gun fall from my hand as I let myself fall backwards, not feeling my head smack once again against the tiling.

I was out before my eyes were even shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could feel hands on me, my wrists, my neck, my arms and stomach. I couldn't help but hiss, my eyes opening slightly as my face portrayed my pain. Gibbs' face floated around above me, his grey hair stretching and morphing thanks to the tears in my eyes from the pain.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me" He spoke slowly, moving closer to me and putting his hands on either side of my face, staring me in the eye. I knew he meant business, I could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't show it through his actions, but those that knew him well enough knew what his little quirks meant.

I did my best to turn my brain on and pay attention. The only problem was I was having difficulty staying concentrated and conscious.

"Bella, there's some men here who're going to help you" He told me, glancing over his shoulder.

"Tony" I tried to sit up but my body was not responding at all. Gibbs pressed a hand to my shoulder and pushed me back down, remaining crouched at my side but I saw his hand hovering over his gun at his waist.

"He's on his way to the hospital" Gibbs told me, his voice reflecting how tired we all felt.

"The helicopter" My eyes fluttered closed, my words slurred until I felt someone slap my face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough for it to wake me up and sting for a while.

"Stay awake. The ambulance is on its way, just hang on until then" He told me, waiting for an answer and only standing when I nodded blankly. The ticking of the clock was oddly addictive and I found myself engrossed in the noise, my eyes must have closed at some point.

"The man..." My eyes remained closed, but my body wanted to kick the shit out of that bastard.

"He's on his way to the hospital with a bullet in his shoulder. In handcuffs" Gibbs amended, sounding rather too happy about that.

I heard voices... voices that were so familiar that they tickled at the edges of the mind. I could hear Gibbs quickly talking with them, their voices taking turns as they spoke.

The ground shook as someone walked away, their footsteps heavy and hard on the floor beneath me.

I cold hand on my skin woke me up, but not enough to force my eyes open.

"Bella, please open you're eyes for me"

Okay, maybe that would. I had not expected it, but hearing the voice so close, the clarity so clear that the memory appeared behind my eye lids. I wanted to open my eyes, to see him, to speak to him. All my anger and frustration seemed to be being suppressed by this drug and I hoped I didn't make a complete ass of myself.

I could feel what I wanted to say forming on my tongue, all the questions and jokes that were definately not what I should be saying while I am battered and drugged on some hotel floor. It seems this drug as destroyed all trace of my brain to mouth filter.

"Carlisle" I managed to open my eyes, seeing him hovering next to me. His features, like Gibbs' were distorted by tears but I wanted to see him. No matter what they did... they remained my family.

"Bella, I need you to stay awake for me, alright? Keep your eyes open for as long as you can" He spoke slowly, picking up my wrist and checking my pulse.

"I'm tired Carlisle" I mumbled, struggling already to keep my eyes open.

"I know" He sighed, his face becoming clearer as he frowned and I forced my tears away. Even his light grip on my wrist was hurting, not a heated scorch like a usual pain, but an ice cold burn. I hissed lightly.

"That hurts" I looked at my wrist with a frown, seeing the fiery red skin from where the tape had been ripped off. Even gentler than I thought possible, he lowered my wrist to the floor.

"Bella" He said clearly but my eyes were closing "Bella!" His panicked almost-yell had my eyes opening once more.

"I need to know how they got the drug into you" He enunciated so slowly I had to resist the urge to call him out on it.

"Needle" I whispered, getting irritated that he wouldn't just let me slip.

"Where is the needle?" He asked, his so wide I could see every fleck of gold in them.

"Bin" I groaned, watching him look behind him, motioning for someone to go to the bin. Words were shared but they were a mere lull in the back of my mind.

"How many doses did they give you?" Carlisle's face was... scared. Something I had never seen before, and that was enough to set me on edge.

"Two... he said... if he gave me four... I'd die... he's got the... thing to... help" Yeah, my mind stopped working about halfway through the sentence. I couldn't decipher the look that crossed his face, but he sprang into action quickly.

He stood, towering over me and blocking out the glaring light above my head. I found myself feeling rather small next to him, once again my eyes slipping shut as I imagined being back home in bed. Bed...

I felt hands on me again, my world seemed to spin strangely, making me dizzy until my feet met the ground and the hands stilled for the moment. An arm wrapped around my waist, another around my shoulder and then I was moving.

I was a little confused.

I peeked my eyes open, finding the red carpet of the hallway passing slowly beneath my feet. Two pairs of feet matched my out steps either side of me. Huh, they had pretty big feet... but nice shoes. Swanky and so shiny that they reflected the light.

Curiosity hit again and I managed to raise my head and squint at the person to my left with their arm around my waist. I was a little shocked to come face to face with Jasper. He was always tall, much taller than me but now we were the same height. I had grown over the few years they hadn't seen me, but the heels helped close the gap.

It became apparent, when I actually thought about it, that the heels were hurting my heels and toes. Jasper must have seen some sign of pain on my face because he stopped and frowned at me. Not wasting energy talking, I quickly slipped my aching feet from the shoes, kicking them lazily against the wall of the hallway. When I looked back at Jasper, I was at his shoulder. Much better.

"Hey Jasper" I smiled, sounding a little dreamy.

"Hey Bella" He smiled back, though he seemed more amused than happy. Was he making fun of me?

"What 'bout me?" I turned as I heard Emmett's voice, smiling at him.

"Hey Emmett" He simply shook his head.

We must have started walking again at some point because we were approaching the elevator.

"You're looking good Bella" Emmett smiled gently but I scoffed lightly.

"Where the hell are you looking Em?" I raised an eyebrow, seeming a little out of it. I thought I didn't like the Cullen's?

"No... I mean... well before you got beaten up" He scowled as he punched the button, the three of us coming to a halt as we waited for the elevator to open.

"Yeah, shame about that" I sang "Still, the drug's kinda numbing the pain so... doing some good" Indeed, I couldn't stop smiling even though my eyes were drooping again. The elevator dinged open and all Em and Jasper did was laugh lightly. They were laughing a lot tonight.

"You don't look any different" I carried on, remembering it was polite to comment on the same thing they had. But... he didn't look any different.

"Neither do you" I frowned at Jasper as he chuckled, shaking his head "That's so not fair. You guys are like... ancient, and not one wrinkle. I got a grey hair! Grey! Though that might have been the spray paint..." I trailed off, wondering if that had been the reason. Tony still never let me live it down. I freaked out, but can you blame me? I'm twenty and I thought I had a grey hair!

"You don't have grey hair Bella" Jasper laughed and I thanked him sincerely, knowing he was right since he had good vision. He had to be right.

The elevator was playing that damn piano tune that was gentle. Unfortunately, in my current state, I found it lulling me to sleep faster than I could force myself to stay awake. I could feel the hands tightening around me as my world tilted again, not sure which way gravity was deciding to pull me.

I didn't know what was happening after that. I could feel myself being jostled slightly, someones arms around me as they cradled me to their chest, my head beneath against their neck. A wall of cold had me shivering since I only had a dress on. Warm hands held onto my wrist and neck again, hands pressed against my cheek and legs.

After that, I was too deep to feel as Emmett passed me to the EMT, or hear the wailing sirens as I was rushed to hospital. I couldn't even feel Jasper holding onto one of my hands during the ride, his eyes burning into my head.

Nope, I was to far into dream land.

**What do ya think? Should I delete it or carry on? I can no longer watch NCIS without thinking of this though... I need to get it out of my head!**

**:) **

**Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer ... I own nothing._

_Previously..._

I didn't know what was happening after that. I could feel myself being jostled slightly, someones arms around me as they cradled me to their chest, my head beneath against their neck. A wall of cold had me shivering since I only had a dress on. Warm hands held onto my wrist and neck again, hands pressed against my cheek and legs.

After that, I was too deep to feel as Emmett passed me to the EMT, or hear the wailing sirens as I was rushed to hospital. I couldn't even feel Jasper holding onto one of my hands during the ride, his eyes burning into my head.

Nope, I was to far into dream land.

_Now..._

I could feel the air being pulled into my lungs and then pushed out of my nose; I could feel the soft sheets beneath my hands and the lumpy pillow under my head. The air was thick and humid, but the rustling of paper was unmistakable. Light footsteps seemed to circle me, but they each faded after time.

What was really annoying was the beeping that was by my head. It was so annoying that I wanted to reach over and throttle whatever was making it. But I couldn't. My body still felt like a lead weight, pinned to the bed I was laid on.

I was no stranger to hospital beds, being shot at and threatened weekly causing me to have frequent trips to various hospitals. I remembered, albeit vaguely, what happened earlier.

What sort of drugs did they give me?

I was startled from my thoughts by a pressure on my hand, as if someone were pressing a block of ice against it. I was shocked, but of course my body was holding me hostage and I couldn't react. I understood.

Memories flashed in my mind. After James attacked and I was in hospital, Edward held my hand. It was ice cold, but back then it offered me comfort. After all that has happened, I'm ashamed to say that has not changed and I felt a little relaxed knowing one of them was here. But it was an uncontrollable reaction. Damn me and my traitorous body!

I could hear a hum of people speaking but I couldn't pick out words. There were three of them, and the beautiful tones of the three overlapping each other sounded more like a song than a conversation. I couldn't help as my mind settled back down and I fell back into a deep sleep.

-

When I later resurfaced, I found myself closer to reality than before. I was sure I could open my eyes; I just wasn't sure for how long. The cold hand on mine was gone, leaving me warm but feeling rather vulnerable. My world was black around me, the beeping my only companion. I was going to kill that bloody machine.

Someone cleared their throat, the noise sounding oddly loud in the silence. But I found myself relaxing again, though it was not the same as before. Vampires don't clear their throats, I knew that much. How can I be both uncomfortable and relaxed by their presence? It didn't make sense.

I forced my eyes open, instantly meeting the neutral sky blue ceiling tiles. The room was only lit with a dull light, but it seems my eyes were extra sensitive now. A groan escaped my throat as I closed my eyes again. Heavy footsteps came closer, halting next to me.

Gibbs sat next to me; his face as impassive as ever as I opened my eyes again, turning my head and looked at him. His right leg was laid across his left, his hands clasped in his lap, not a hair out of place.

"Have a nice nap?" He smiled a little, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tony" I asked, hissing as I tried to sit up, Gibbs quickly leaning forwards and pushing me back down with a hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy" He ordered as I laid back down, exhaling deeply "Tony's doing alright. He isn't the one who has been unconscious for three hours" He raised an eyebrow as I sighed, grimacing as it hurt my ribs.

"Sor-" I bit my lip as he tilted his head to the side, an expectant look on his face. Right... never apologize; it's a sign of weakness. But then I had the urge to apologize for apologising!

"What's the overall damage then?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Well, you have three cracked ribs, a cracked wrist, and a banged up shoulder but everything else is just bruising" He explained, and I hummed in response, glad it wasn't anything too serious.

"And the guy?" I pushed.

"In the OR still with handcuffs on" Gibbs shrugged, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly.

"And Harry?" I continued.

"Disappeared before we got in there. They somehow managed to get on the same radio waves and replay previous conversations. By the time we realised... well, Tony and you were both in bad shape" His face fell, his hands resting on his cheeks as he rubbed circles into his face. He seemed tired.

"That's what McGee tells me anyway" He muttered.

"When can I go home?" I needed to see Claire. Just the memory of Harry asking about if I was a parent when he knew I was... I couldn't help but shudder. My voice was already panicked and high, the beeping increasing a little, causing my Boss' eyes to watch it for a moment.

"I'll go get the doctor" He was instantly up, quickly crossing the room and leaving via the open door. No-one knew much about Gibbs', though I knew he used to have a daughter and a wife –the first of four- but both died when he was called out.

The hospital room was similar to all the others I've been in. The same thoughtless walls, plain ceiling, boring furniture and sterile smell. These places should be a second home to be by now, but I still hated them.

I found that my face felt swollen, larger and the skin seemed stretched and tender. I knew I had taken a few blows to the head and face, and I grimaced as I wondered how bad the damage was. I wasn't too bothered, but Claire always got upset when I came home injured.

I quickly learned that it was the heart monitor that was beeping, though I did wonder if they had gotten all of the drug out of my system. I still felt exhausted, but it was easier to put off than before. A spasm of pain shot up my arm as I once again tried to sit up, making me remember the cracked wrist. I wondered how I could have possibly missed the bulky cast that reached from my palm and around my thumb, all the way to halfway to my elbow.

It was not my first wrist break, and I was used to these casts. I was just glad they let my fingers be free, remembering once when I couldn't move my entire arm, wrist or hand. It was horrible.

I rolled my shoulder, hissing and hesitantly letting it drop back into its usual position. Yeah, that was going to hurt for a while.

"Bella"

The fact was, I remembered everything that happened in the hotel room, though it was fuzzy. I could clearly recall Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all being there and the latter two helping me out and into the elevator. After that I must have blacked out. But I honestly thought that Carlisle and the Cullen's had all been a dream... albeit a well recalled dream.

But as Carlisle stood at the bottom of my bed, looking at me with a clear expression that resembled relief and hesitation, I knew it was no dream. The Cullen's had been there, _all _of them. They even knew about me being an NCIS agent!

Why did I even tell them? It has nothing to do with them!

"How are you feeling?" He asked the routine question that I had to roll my eyes at.

"I'm bruised, broken and being forced to lay here for the foreseeable future. I'm fine" I replied sarcastically, staring at the ceiling and refusing to meet his eyes even as I saw him come to my side.

"Well, you can leave right now if you want to" He said, my eyes automatically meeting his "But you need to have someone keep an eye on you while you sleep. There are still traces of the drug in your system, and there is a slim chance that you could lapse into a coma. It's a small chance, but…" He trailed off, never blinking or looking away from me.

"Is there anyone that can stay with you tonight? Or that you could stay with?" he pressed, tucking a clipboard under his arm as he awaited my answer.

I could ask Claire I guess, but she needs her sleep. I would ask Tony, knowing he'd never miss a chance to see me half naked even if it was to keep me alive. But he was still in hospital the same as me. I could ask Tim, but he would also be exhausted since he would have been up the same amount of time as Tony and I. He wouldn't be any good. I did wonder about asking Ziva, but she and Tony had this... thing going on. I had a feeling she would be staying in the hospital tonight.

I considered asking Gibbs...

"Maybe, but probably not" I frowned, recalling overhearing a conversation Gibbs had on the phone with his Dad. From the way he said _'No, leave it alone' _and _'I'll be home in an hour, just stay where you are' _I got the distinct idea that Gibbs had a visitor at home.

I wasn't about to tell him that though. I'd be fine after I slept it off. Carlisle quickly took out the IV that was stuck in my hand and turned off the heart monitor, also taking the small things off my chest, leaving me without any electrical things attached to me. Finally.

Carlisle didn't push me for any further information as I sat up, taking my time as the room spun and nausea gripped my stomach.

"Why were you at the restaurant anyway? You don't need to eat" I winced, needing to distract myself as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tested my weight.

"Alice had a vision... we weren't sure what of but... she said our reaction was something we needed to see. We decided to check it out" He shrugged casually and reached out and gently held onto my arm as I swayed a little. I had to resist the urge to rip my arm away from him, needing his stability.

"You could have been exposed" I continued as I bent my legs a little, getting the feeling back in them. My chest movement was restricted by the bandages around it to keep me from moving too much and upsetting my ribs further. I could get away with the wrist pot easily and the shoulder would only be a problem when I showered.

He gave me no reply as I assessed myself. Glancing up at him and finding him staring at me with an unfathomable expression I couldn't help but stare back. His mouth opened and I waited for what ever he would say... wondering _what _he could say in this situation. That is until Gibbs appeared at the door.

"Hey... I have to go" He indicted to his phone and I nodded "Will you be alright?" Gibbs' eyes flitted between Carlisle and myself as I nodded. Apparently Carlisle gave no indication that I was lying, and Gibbs' seemed appeased as he nodded and disappeared again.

"Are you sure you're alright to go home?" Carlisle asked, his hands hovering around my arms as I shuffled over to the bag on the plastic chair in the corner. Thankfully, someone had brought me some spare clothes, although they were NCIS spares, I didn't mind. Anything was better than a hospital gown.

"You're the doctor, not me" I countered, grabbing the pair of baggy joggers and plain black shirt from the bag. They were gym clothes, much better than the ratty office clothes or even worse - Mortuary overalls. The only way to know they were NCIS was the small silver NCIS that was embroidered on the right shoulder of the shirt and just below the waist band of the trouser.

Carlisle, upon seeing I was going to change and wasn't too bothered about him seeing, quickly called for a female nurse to come and help me as he left the room. I scowled after him, but I was grateful for the thought when I realised that it was rather painful to lift my arms thanks to my ribs.

I thanked the nurse with a small smile, too used to this to blush or get embarrassed anymore. After the nurse left, Carlisle entered almost immediately, motioning for me to follow. It was a snails pace but he kept to my speed as we reached the front desk.

"Can I see Tony?" I blurted out after pondering it for a while. We were partners and co-workers after all.

Carlisle watched me for a moment before nodding and turning, leading me back down the corridor and past my room. Patients loitered around the hallways in hospital gowns, chatting with one another or going to the toilet. Carlisle paused at an open door, a quiet mumbling coming from within as I approached.

When I walked in the doorway, I wasn't surprised to see Ziva sat patiently at Tony's side while he tried to eat the disgusting green jelly. No matter how many times I get admitted to hospital, the food doesn't improve.

"Bella!" Tony beamed at me as if we were long lost friends. I couldn't return the sentiment.

"You look terrible" I said softly as I shuffled into the room, ignoring Ziva's snort of laughter as I stood at his bedside. He was sat up, his arm in a sling and his shoulder bandaged, but he still ate the jelly. The large lump beneath the covers hid the cast on his broken leg - I knew the shape of them well enough by now.

But it was his face that left me flinching. Both of his eyes were purple, large cuts ran down his cheeks and across his forehead and more bruises were appearing on his neck. Even his nose looked to be a little lopsided, but from the amount of times that's been broken I wasn't too concerned. They must have really done a number on him.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Tony snorted, wincing slightly afterwards but still smiling at me. Nothing ever dampened Tony's spirits.

"Haven't had a chance yet" I shrugged, wincing too at the pain.

"Well, you have quiet a few bruises yourself" Tony said through his jelly filled mouth. Ziva tutted disapprovingly as she reached for her purse, pulling out a small compact mirror and handing it to me with a small sad smile.

It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. My bruises weren't as pronounced as Tony's, but there were several cuts on my cheeks. A few bruises littered my jaw from the punch, but that ached more than anything else. The only noticeable thing was the large bruises on my neck forming the shape of a hand.

Sighing, I handed Ziva her mirror back.

"Well, I'm going home for the night" I smirked at Tony's jaw dropped.

"That's not fair! They told me you got loaded up with some sleeping drugs and beaten! How come you get the leave and I don't?" He whined and I had to laugh lightly.

"Yeah I was, but you look terrible. Plus it's only my ribs and wrist that were really banged up" I raised my wrist to emphasise my words, watching him roll his eyes and pout like a child.

"So unfair" He grumbled. Ziva, not one for hugs and kisses, merely nodded and smiled. I knew her well enough to know that that was her way of saying 'I'm glad you're okay'. She isn't the most eloquent person. Tony threw a fit when I said I was leaving then, but I had spent too much time with Tony to take any of his 'one more minute' tricks seriously.

I bid them goodbye and Tony a good nights sleep to which he simply snorted and went back to eating jelly with one hand. Carlisle was waiting outside the room for me and walked with me to reception. I could see he wanted to ask questions, but I was glad he restrained himself tonight.

I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into my bed and sleep the rest of the week away. So it was with bleary eyes that I signed the release form and handed the pen back over to the nurse.

"Do you have a ride home?" Carlisle asked beside me, sounding less and less like a composed man I knew him to be. Perhaps it was the lack of age difference, or that he made the ultimate decision to leave me in Forks... but I no longer saw a father in this man.

"Er... I'll call a cab" I amended, reaching for my phone but finding my hand being halted by Carlisle's. I looked at him and then back down at my hand with a raise eyebrow. It took him a moment to understand but he removed his hand from me and scratched the back of his head.

"I've just finished my shift actually... I could give you a ride" He asked, his golden eyes wide as he waited for my answer.

I was always taught never to get in a car with a stranger. Carlisle wasn't a stranger despite how little I trusted him. I was also told never to get approach a dangerous or suspicious looking person. Now, whereas Carlisle may be acting suspicious, I know he wasn't dangerous.

There wouldn't be any harm in letting him drive me back home. Actually, knowing the speeds they drive I'd get their in half the time, and save on a cab fare. I win all ways round. However, knowing the Cullen's, they might get ideas about them coming over, especially if Alice 'sees' which apartment is mine.

"Er... if you're sure" I shrugged again, watching as he smiled widely and quickly disappeared down a hallway. Deciding to wait, I tapped my foot and tried to calm myself down.

It was Carlisle, only Carlisle. He was the safest one out of all of them. Besides, they never wanted to physically harm me, they kept James away and the only reason he got to me was because I was so stupid. No, it had never been their aim to cause me physical pain. However, they did seem hell bent on scarring my mind well enough do that I was a social pariah that only seems to be able to connect with people who run around shooting bad guys.

"You ready?" He reappeared, sliding his arms into a thin jacket and ignoring all the staring from the female staff behind and around him.

I hesitated for a moment, and I'm sure he realised "Yeah"

He led the way again out of the automatic doors and into the staff car park. Pulling out a set of car keys from his jacket pocket, I noticed the black Mercedes as he unlocked it and went around to the driver's side. I hovered for a moment before sighing and getting in beside him. There was no need to freeze and waste good money waiting and hailing a cab when Carlisle was here with a car.

I kept that as my mantra as I forwent putting a seatbelt on, not wanting to cause any further pain to my ribs.

After telling Carlisle my address, we lapsed into silence and let the gentle hum of the engine fill the space. The night had fallen and after a glance at the little digital clock in the dashboard I resisted a groan. It was nearly 9:10pm, way past Claire's bedtime, though she won't sleep if I'm not home.

She's rather smart, and hates my job simply because of the amount of times I've come home hurt. She always worries when I don't come home at night, but knows not to panic until the morning. She was staying with Dave, a man who lived opposite me on my floor. He was a kind man, recently widowed with no children. It was a shame too, Claire adored him.

So I knew she was safe. This wasn't the first time I was late home or I hadn't been back until the morning. Thankfully Dave didn't seem to mind too much and Claire pretty much had her second home over there.

It was thinking of Claire that my heart panged. She was lonely, withdrawn from society simply because I was scared. She has never seen Charlie, though I had told her all about him. I... moved before he found out and he still doesn't know. And the father... well the father is not in the picture obviously.

So Claire had no-one but me. Though she loves Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and especially Abbey. We're adults. She needs family around her, people she can go to and talk to instead of being stuck with me all the time. Of course, Abbey would take her in at any given time.

Abbey knows everything. As in _everything. _She had her own little run in with a vampire a while back and barely got out with her life, but she remembered and when I was describing the Cullen's one day -both of us had had too many glasses of wine -she blurted it out. She knew about vampires, and she had quickly become my best friend.

Glancing over at Carlisle, I wondered if this was my chance to give Claire a family. Carlisle was here, driving me home. Though I don't call him family and shudder at the thought of them getting anywhere near her...

Deciding that, no, this was not the time or the place. I was hurting, tired and Claire would be sleeping. Sighing, I watched the street lights flit past, glowing brightly against the black inky sky. I tried to stay awake, honestly I did, but with the gentle hum of the car and the repetitive flashing... I was out like a light.

-

I had been trained to the highest standard in hand-to-hand combat. I can shoot a moving target 250 meters away and get a successful hit. I am also learning -with the aid of Ziva- to throw knifes at targets.

Thanks to my job, I am constantly alert for threats against me or the people around me, I am aware of my environment.

So, when I wake up in an unfamiliar house in the early morning, my training kicked in.

Pushing off the blanket and sitting up on the large black leather sofa, I pressed my hand against my hip, getting my gun from the holster I had put it in between the nurse leaving and Carlisle approaching. Keeping the gun low, I looked around at where I was.

There were no pictures on the walls, but it looked homely. The large 50' inch flat screen television proved the wealth of these people, even if the extensive furniture and humongous rooms did not.

My ribs were aching horribly, but the knowledge that I may be in some kidnappers home let me push past that. However, I was happy I'm ambidextrous so I don't have to use my left hand too much. My musings were put on hold,

Footsteps were approaching and I turned and looked at the doorway, finding the door open and the shadow of someone stretching into the room. They were male, perhaps six foot one, maybe two. Their steps were light yet slow, purposeful.

I tightened my grip on my gun, quickly bracing myself for what ever this man had as I caught the first glimpse of his body coming through the door. Pulling my gun out and swiftly pointing it at the door, I was pleased to see that my hands didn't shake and my breathing remained controlled. I had only just woken up, which meant that my mind was a little fuzzy.

The man rounded the corner and I groaned, putting my head in my hands as I put my gun back in the holster.

"Carlisle... what the hell?!" I breathed, realising with belated recognition that I _had _been in Carlisle's car and had probably fallen asleep. Plus the decor was 'Cullen style' anyway with all the light colours, wide open spaces and expensive stuff.

After he got over the initial shock of me pointing a gun at him, he kindly asked if I wanted something to eat. I did think about it, not liking that I was in his house... _their _house. Oh God.

"Yes please" I sighed, realising that the monster growling in my stomach needed food since I hardly got to eat anything in the restaurant. Once again Carlisle waited for me as I shuffled over to the doorway.

"But I have to go home soon" I winced slightly and his gaze was piercing until he nodded slightly.

Leading me through the hallway, through the dining room -which I had to roll my eyes at- and into the kitchen where Esme was sitting waiting for me. She smiled as she sat at the small island in the middle of the room, seeming to be unsure of what to say. I was right there with her.

"It's good to see you Bella" Her smile was gentle but her eyes were tight and scrutinizing as they roamed over my facial injuries and then on my plaster covered hand.

"You too, though I would have preferred it to be under better circumstances" I admitted, lowering myself into a bar stool beside her. It wasn't a total lie, which made me feel a little better.

It was good to see Esme... but I didn't want to see her. It was complicated even to my own mind. I had missed her, but after so much time and so many things happening, I found no place in my life for any of the Cullen's anymore.

My eyes roamed around the kitchen, looking like it had never been used at all. I sighed deeply, flinching at the pain it caused. Carlisle appeared at my side, setting a plate of buttered toast in front of me as well as a glass of water and a little white pill. Ah, those little white pills I've grown so fond of.

Not even bothering with the water I dry swallowed the pill and, ignoring the stares of the two people either side of me, carried on looking around the room. It wasn't until I saw the clock that I actually spoke next.

"You're fucking kidding me!" I screeched, seeing that it was half past ten, and though I doubt I was expected at work today, I needed to get home to Claire. Just thinking about what Harry said...

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I jumped up, reaching into my pocket and extracting my phone. I had three missed calls. No surprise.

"Why did you bring me here?! I said I wanted to go _home_" I basically hissed the words at Carlisle as I pressed speed dial and held down 5 on the key pad, sending me straight to Abbey. Of everyone, I knew she'd be at work today.

"You were asleep..." Carlisle trailed off pitifully as I paced back and forth in the kitchen in front of them.

"And I suppose waking me up was out of the question?!" I shot back, letting my anger and frustration out on him. Why did he even bring me here, into their home? I said _home_. Not the Cullen house. I needed to see my daughter, but _no. _Once again they take matters into their own hands and ignore my opinion.

"Abbey's Lab, Abbey speaking" Her chirpy voice contrasted so much with my mood right now it was almost comical.

"Hey Abs, it's Bella I-" I was abruptly cut off by Abbey and her ramblings.

"Oh my God, I heard what happened! I swear I will catch that SOB and castrate him myself for hurting you and Tony. I haven't been to see him yet but McGee says he's doing okay, but I don't know if he just said that so I would freak out, he does do that alot..." She went on and on until I felt the beginning of a headache start to throb behind my left temple.

"Abbey!" My sharp voice was enough to silence her.

"Look..." I quickly contemplated telling her I had seen the Cullen's and was currently standing in their kitchen, but decided against it. There would be time for drama later. Right now, I needed to get to my daughter I see if she was alright.

"Tell Gibbs I won't be in today" Keeping my back to Carlisle and Esme, I found, was easier than facing them. I amused myself by looking at my warped reflection in the silver toaster.

"Sure Bella... you sound terrible" Abbey was more subdued now, thankfully.

"Rough night... and strange morning" I admitted, knowing she would fish for more information.

"If you want me to stop by later... I'll bring Caf-Pow?" She offered and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. That girl thinks Caf-Pow solves everything; though I'd much rather let her have the caffeine than take it away. She's scary without her caffeine fix.

"Sure, but leave the caffeine at home" People started murmuring behind me and I turned to see all of the Cullen's - except one - watching me with frowns and raised eyebrows. Great, so now I was a museum exhibit.

"Look I have to go" I rushed, not wanting Abbey to bring up Claire with the Cullen's so close.

"Alright, see you later"

Pocketing my phone, I turned and waited for someone to say something. Nothing, they just kept on staring -not even blinking.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered, patting my pockets but remembering that I had no car keys and I had to rely on them for a lift home. After what happened last time... I may actually pay the cab fare.

"Do you really have a gun?" Emmett blurted, finally having some other emotion besides... well what ever they were feeling when they were staring. A grin was spreading across his face even as Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I pulled out my gun. All of their eyes widened, apart from Carlisle and Alice of course who knew I had guns anyway.

"Wow... is it real?" Emmett asked, looking like a child.

Raising an eyebrow and seriously wondering how he could have ever passed High School, I decided to drop the pretences and let the see how much I have grown up. I am not a child anymore.

"Well, there is a man in hospital with my bullet in his shoulder... so I hope so" I shrugged casually, smirking as they all looked rather anxious.

"I have to go" I quickly shoved the gun back in the holster, reaching for my phone as Carlisle spoke up.

"I can take you?" It was a question that I could decline.

"Are you sure I'll actually get there this time?" I raised an eyebrow as he ducked his head and nodded, putting my phone away.

"Alright" I sighed, watching as his face lit up with a brief smile as he appeared in front of me holding his car keys.

"Someone's rather enthused this morning" I grumbled, rubbing sleep from my eyes. The others didn't move but let Carlisle and I through them and to the door.

"Er... thanks for letting me stay... or kidnapping me..." I scratched my neck awkwardly, the manners my mother and father taught me coming to the surface. You always thank someone for letting you stay, no matter who they are.

"Sorry about that" He turned when we reached the door, holding it open and letting me out before he closed it behind himself. The air was chilly but not too cold, it was rather refreshing.

"I didn't want to wake you up, not after the night you had. And you didn't sound too confident that there'd be someone to look after you, and with Jasper and all of us not needing sleep..." We walked down the steps and he went round to the drivers' side, looking at me with a small smile over the roof.

"It made sense yesterday" He admitted as he unlocked the doors and we got in.

"When you put it like that... I can see where you're coming from" I winced as I sat "But I'm not the same girl I used to be Carlisle. I have responsibilities now, I have a life, and you can't just come back and expect everything to be the same as what it used to be" I looked out the window as I spoke, seeing his reflection frown at me.

"You may not change, but humans do" I watched as he reversed and turned, taking the gravel road through the forest. Looking in the wing mirror, it occurred to me how similar their houses are. That house was seemed to similar to the one in Forks' that I wondered if they had airlifted in to Washington D.C.

Driving through the forest took me back to all those time I visited the Cullen's in Forks. It was easy to imagine I was in Edward's Volvo, driving back from a sleepover with Alice back to Charlie's.

But I wasn't. I was twenty now, sat in Carlisle's Mercedes heading back to my apartment and my daughter.

"I know things have changed Bella - for all of us" He sounded so shockingly tired that I looked over at him. Indeed, I found him looking sadly out of the windshield, his hands slack on the steering wheel. Had it been anyone but a vampire, I'd be screaming by now.

"When we left you behind... it tore a hole in our family. What you saw yesterday at the restaurant... that was our reunion Bella" He turned to look at me, his golden eyes full of sadness and pain that could only come with seeing of horrors his age inflicts.

"Esme and I tried to keep everyone together but... we couldn't. Alice refused to live in the same house as Edward and Jasper couldn't handle the emotions everyone was giving off, so they left. Without Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were quick to follow. Edward left shortly after, but we lost contact after a few weeks" His eyes never strayed from mine, and though I may have been inclined to laugh in his face and tell him he was a liar... I didn't.

I hadn't seen him this... weak, this vulnerable. This was an entirely new side to Carlisle I didn't know about, not the fatherly affectionate side or the strict leader of a coven. This was simply a married man tired and wearisome about his family. And I believed him.

I know the struggles children can put upon you.

"Within two months of moving away, our family had divided and scattered. We kept in contact through phone calls, but it wasn't the same" He moved his gaze back to the road, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

It was impossible for me to imagine the Cullen's divided. They were a family to the very end; such close bonds were strange even among real blood families. They were so strong.

"Last night we came together again because of Alice's' vision" He continued as though reading from a book "She saw us all at the restaurant, and then after... we didn't know it was you Bella but we hoped-" I interrupted.

"If I am the reason your family split up and divided, and you wanted to see me so badly... why didn't you come to find me?" I asked gently, wanting to be angry with him, but I found the task impossible. Not when he was like this. Carlisle had never spoken so much to me, never on an even playing field and never as an equal.

For the first time, I saw discomfort flit across his face as he shifted in his seat, refusing to meet my eyes.

"When we left... Edward made us promise to stay away, that's why Alice refuses to speak or acknowledge him. Well, and the fact he wouldn't let her say goodbye" he added, but I was still reeling about the first thing.

I knew Edward had used me and dumped me, obviously getting tired of me. But for him to banish his family from even contacting me, even when they fell apart... that was monstrous.

"Just because Edward says it, it must be law" I spat as I turned and looked back out the window, finding us speeding past corporate buildings and large crowds of suit-clad women and men with coffee and brief cases.

Carlisle said nothing, thankfully letting me think.

Alice didn't like Edward because she wanted to stay or at least say goodbye. My heart warmed a little to think my ex best friend hadn't wanted to leave, once again freezing when I remembered that she did, and what she intended to do didn't make a difference anymore.

Family was important to the Cullen's, and it was to me too. No matter what I did or where I ran, I would always be tied to the Cullen's in one way or another.

Remembering my previous argument about letting the Cullen's into Claire's life, I pondered it again with a clearer mind and with my new knowledge. It did change things...

If I believed him. I find that my opinion on the Cullen's changes. One day I want them to walk through the door so we can all be a happy family again, but others I want them all to rot in the depths of hell.

"Bella, we're here" The car came to a halt as Carlisle's words and I found myself looking at the small parking lot that my apartment looked over.

"Thanks" I smiled a little but made no move to get out. I needed to make a decision... and who knows the next time I'll have this opportunity. Maybe if it turns out badly I'll learn from my mistakes.

"Carlisle, can you come up for a second?" I asked quickly, not letting me stop myself as I awaited his answer. When he nodded I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. I settled for a bit of both.

Getting out of the car, I smiled at Carlisle as he handed me the bag with my clothes in it I had left in his car. He fell into pace beside me and held the door as we walked inside. I shivered as the heaters belted out a waft of warmth, relaxing my tense muscles. Walking for the stairs, I found myself being held back.

"Bella, what floor do you live on?" He asked as I turned, dropping his grip on my good wrist.

"The fourth" _it's a good job I don't have a balcony _I shuddered at the very thought of Claire anywhere near one, especially with the climbing phase she's going through.

"Well there's an elevator here" He motioned to the metal doors but I grimaced.

"I had a case where someone rigged the elevator to go to the very top and then drop without anything told them. I kind of stay clear of them ever since" I looked at the metal doors as if they were going to bite me.

"Bella, with your ribs, going up four sets of stairs will be agony" He continued, waiting patiently as I weighed out the pro's and the cons. Well... nothing has ever happened to me personally in an elevator...

Nodding stiffly, I watched him press the button and the little arrow light up orange as the elevator doors slid open and we stepped in. When the doors closed I started to panic. Yeah, I get shot at but show me an elevator and I start freaking out.

I distracted myself by thinking of what the hell I was going to say. I came up empty.

The doors pinged open and I nearly ran out, but maintained my dignity and stepped out quickly, hearing Carlisle chuckle quietly behind me. I shot him a playful glare to which he simple shrugged. Huh... I've never had that with Carlisle. It was so casual.

I fished around in the pocket of the joggers, hoping the keys hadn't fallen out from where I put them in when I was at the hospital. Thankfully they were there and I pulled them out upon seeing my door. Number 25 in little gold metal numbers. My home.

It wasn't swanky or expensive, but I didn't need money to be happy. This was more of a home than any other place had been.

"Bella, what is this about? I got the impression that... well, that you weren't really interested in talking to any of us" He enquired as I tried to fit the key in the key hole, but my nerves were getting the best of me and my hands were shaking. Carlisle held out his hand and I sighed, closing my eyes as I dropped the keys into his open palm.

"Sorry... I have no idea how to do this..." I gulped, shaking my head as he frowned at me, holding out my keys again. Carlisle had left my door slightly ajar, obviously not wanting to fully walk in uninvited. Pushing the door open, I cringed at the mess on the kitchen worktops. Cereals and cutlery were scattered on and behind appliances from breakfast the other morning.

The very thought of my daughter's smiling face had my heart aching and my arms begging to hold her.

"Come in" I waved my hand towards the sofa as I hurriedly swiped the blanket away. If it weren't for my need for my daughter, I might be a little mortified right now. The Cullen house was perfect, no dust and no mess. Compared to their home, mine was a shit tip.

"Bella..." He was smiling at least, watching me as I took my gun from the holster. Yes, it was uncomfortable to sleep with but it made me feel safe. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me as I took the bullets out of the barrel and walked behind the kitchen counter, having to stand on my very tiptoes to reach the tiny cupboard above the sink. Claire knew well enough what was in it and I knew she could reach if she climbed, but we both knew that she wouldn't touch my gun.

He sat down but never took his eyes from me, his smile slowly fading.

"I have to show you something... explain... but you... you have to listen to me, and... please don't judge me" The last part came out as a whisper, a plea for him not to freak out or leave. Not again. He can't leave me again.

"I'll listen to everything you have to say Bella. I'm not going anywhere" His eyes were wide, giving me no way but to trust and believe him.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself down, I moved a little towards the open door "Okay. I'll be back in a minute" I didn't wait for a reply as I nearly jogged out of the room and down the hallway. I was out of view from Carlisle as I knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in'; I opened the door and walked in.

Dave's apartment was exactly the same as mine but everything was the other way around since we were on opposite sides of the building. He frowned at me, obviously wondering about my injuries, but simply inclined his head to the sofa. Making my moves slower, I walked around and crouched down in front of my baby.

Small snores escaped her tiny mouth, her hands grasping at air as she frowned. But she was beautiful all the same. She had my hair, long and chestnut brown, but it was straight and as untameable as Edward's. Her skin was porcelain though a few shades lighter than mine and a few darker than a vampires.

I found her eyes to be captivating, wide and like an open book if you want to know her emotions. But with her cute little button nose and red pouty lips, she was gorgeous. Of course, I am her mother and I may be biased. I didn't care. She was mine.

Yes, Edward and I had sex and Claire is his daughter. Before, every time I looked at her I would feel a stab in my chest. But not now. I didn't resent Edward sleeping with me, not when it brought me this little miracle.

Mouthing a 'thank you' at Dave as he went from the kitchen to the bathroom, he rolled his eyes and waved his hand. He didn't mind, and refused any money I offered him. He loved her.

Scooping her up gently and being careful not to wake her, I balanced her in one arm and opened the door. She was getting a little difficult to hold since she was pretty big for her age. Ignoring the stabbing pains from my ribs and wrist I walked out into the

I steadied myself as I stood just out of sight of my doorway, knowing Carlisle was listening and had already probably guessed from the two heartbeats. Glancing down at my slumbering daughter, I gently pressed my lips to her cheek before rounding the doorframe and walking into my apartment.

I was right; he had been watching the door intently. Though I don't think I was prepared for his level of shock.

He wasn't moving, or breathing, or blinking... or doing anything. Only his eyes followed me as I walked around the sofa and sat at the other end, a little edgy because of his behaviour. I waited for him to thaw out and say something.

Perhaps it was silly of me, but I had hoped that he would peek at my home, look into my daughter's bedroom and put two and two together. After all, a pink unicorn clad bedroom can only mean one thing.

He turned towards me, his eyes intent on Claire with such intensity that I pulled her closer to my chest as if I could protect her. I never understood how Esme could love her children unconditionally... but I think I get it now. Nothing Claire ever did could make me love her any less.

"Bella... she's... she's beautiful" He stuttered, thankfully looking at me and not my daughter. I had had vampires stare at me, and it was not something I wish happen to my daughter.

"Thank you" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Claire stirred in my arms, her face turning as her eyes fluttered. "Mom?" Her sleepy voice was so cute I had to smile.

"Hey baby" I kissed her forehead, and just like that Carlisle was gone from my mind. My daughter was more important than what ever he said, or his opinion. As long as I had her, I could do anything.

She stretched her little arms and legs in my arms, almost falling off my lap until she curled back up for a moment and hummed, her hand grabbing a handful of my shirt.

"I have someone here I want you to meet" I whispered, wondering if it would be better to explain everything with her asleep.

But she sat up and turned, leaning back on my chest as she blearily blinked at a dumbfounded Carlisle. I had told her about the Cullen's, what they look like and how they act.

"Carlisle, this is Claire, my daughter" I kept my eyes on Carlisle as I spoke, watching him nod "Your grand daughter" I continued in a whisper, watching as his eyes widened impossibly more, and his eyes shot up to mine. Claire was fine about the whole thing, already knowing about Carlisle and his family.

I had to smile as she waved lazily at him, a small yawn making me chuckle as we settled into silence and waiting for Carlisle to actually start working again.

The room was silent, but the little cogs in Claire's head were whirring into action. I decided, as Carlisle gained a thoughtful expression, that this may take a while and Claire might as well go to bed and get some sleep. It may be quarter past eleven, but Claire never slept when I didn't come home. She'd probably spend the rest of the day sleeping.

"Let me put her to bed, then we'll talk" I whispered as I scooped her up gently, finding her eyes already shut as I easily opened her door and walked over to her bed. Her room was a typical girl's bedroom, all pink and pretty. It wasn't much though, not that the minded. We did the best with what we had.

Not bothering to change her and knowing she'd just get annoyed, I quickly moved the quilt aside and laid her on the mattress, only bothering to take off her little trainers before she frowned and rolled over, yawning once before settling down.

I stayed a little longer than I probably should have, but I couldn't help it. She didn't see anything as complicated. She knew the Cullen's were vampires, that they left me and wanted nothing to do with me. She knew it, and accepted it. But she needed family.

_I'm doing this for her _I kissed her head gently as I stood again, sighing lightly as I looked out of the door. Though I couldn't see Carlisle from here I could already feel my palms sweating lightly.

I was scared. Scared that they would hurt her like they hurt me, scared that they'd try to take her from me... and scared of rejection.

Claire stopped me from backing out. I had run so much, but not anymore. I am a mother and my number one priority was not myself anymore. Claire needs me here and I will not run from the things I fear.

Not anymore.

Walking out of her bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind me, I made my way back to the sofas and sat down again on the opposite side to Carlisle. He seemed to have calmed down a little, his eyes returning to normal width but he wasn't looking at me. He was thinking, and that honestly scared me.

Giving him time to think and needing to do something, I got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring the searing burn in my skull from Carlisle's eyes on me. Reaching up on my tiptoes to the high cupboard and sliding the door open, I grabbed the small bottle of ibuprofen. Dry swallowing two and putting the small bottle back, sliding the door shut again, I made my way back out.

I knew there would come a time when she could reach it, but hopefully her mind will develop as fast as her body and she won't be too interested in downing a handful.

Carlisle looked a little more collected when I sat back down, though I still felt uncomfortable beneath his stare. The drugs were kicking in quickly and the pains as I moved were reduced to a mere twinge. My hurt wrist was forgotten as I leaned back in the chair and waited for the barrage of questions that were bound to follow. Maybe I shouldn't have done this.

"Bella... are you saying that... that you and Edward..." He scooted a little closer as I sighed and sat up again, resting my elbows on my knees and placing my face in my hands.

"Yeah. We slept together. The night before my birthday" My voice came out more tired than I wanted, but I didn't mind. He had given in, saying since he couldn't give me something of any monetary worth, he wanted to give me something that I would always remember.

"He never said..." He trailed off as I scoffed.

"Like he would" I doubted anything he told me had been the truth, if he truly had been a virgin. I was just another trophy for his case.

"So..." Carlisle began after a long pause. I raised my head upon hearing his tone. I didn't like it.

"Does that mean that... since Claire is half human and half vampire..." He waited for me to finish, his eyes bright with a smile creeping up his face. This was why I didn't want anyone to know. My daughter was no experiment to be watched and prodded.

"She has some vampire traits and some human traits" I guess my icy tone made him realise what he had done.

"Forgive me Bella, she is your daughter and... well my grand daughter" His smile grew large as he spoke the words "I was merely curious. I have never head so such a thing ever happening before" His smile never fell, and I wondered what Charlie would say if he knew.

Sighing and kicking aside my pride, I told him.

"How old would you say she was?" I asked, sitting back in the chair and watching him think for a moment.

"Four, maybe five years old" He shrugged, but the frown told me what I needed to know.

Quickly doing the math, and being slightly amazing at the time that had gone by "She's two years and three months old Carlisle" Worry crept into my voice, though I couldn't help it. I didn't know when or if she would ever stop growing and if not... then she'd have half of a life.

"Well... when we become vampires our human characteristics become enhanced. So, perhaps the vampire genes have enhanced her growing" Carlisle spouted another theory, though I wasn't sure I was happy about it or not.

"What if she doesn't stop?" My eyes burned with tears at the thought of losing her, my daughter, the light of my life. I rubbed my face with my good hand, dropping it quickly and not surprised to find Carlisle right beside me now.

"I'll do some research" His eyes were hard and his tone strict. He meant it. "I'll find something... anything that can help" He implored as I nodded my thanks.

"There's other things too" I whispered, sniffing and clearing my throat as I continued "She's got amazing reflexes, and... well you'll see for yourself how smart she is" I sighed, wondering when I decided that Carlisle would play a part in my daughters life.

"She's quite quick as well and blurs slightly, but not so much that it's very noticeable. Her skin is soft and she has blood and a heartbeat. Her senses of hearing and smell are as good as yours" I watched his eyebrows shoot up before they descended when he frowned.

"And blood? Does she crave it?" His grave tone did nothing for me, and it was obvious he knew I was skirting around the subject.

It was the question I didn't want to answer, or tell anyone about. I don't know why, but I was ashamed. Not of my daughter, but that I wasn't the right person she needed. With all her strength and speed, she would have been better growing up with the Cullen's.

"About once a week she needs some, but only a cup full. She... she kind of turns feral. She's attacked me before and if I don't get it to her quick enough..." I shuddered, remembering when she was 6 months old -though appeared about a year old- and pounced at a dog we walked past, thankfully I was able to grab her and drag her home before she hurt anyone. Unfortunately, she also has claws and she has scarred my arms terribly.

"It's okay as long as we stay on top of it. She describes the thirst like you did –like a burn- but it comes on almost instantly. We know roughly it should start so we're prepared" I explained, sounding like a teacher so much that I cringed.

Carlisle looked speechless and rather dumbfounded as he stared at me.

"Where do you get the blood from?" He asked finally, sounding rather choked.

"The local butchers down the road. He says he salts it, but Claire's never had anything else so she doesn't know the difference" I added a mental _thankfully._

We were silent again, thinking, wondering and wishing.

"What about you? How did you get here?" He looked around the apartment for a short moment before he met my eyes again.

"Its... it's a long story and not a particularly nice one" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Everything just has to be so complicated doesn't it? I couldn't have fallen in love with a human boy and had a normal human child? No. I couldn't have just gone to college and gotten a reasonable job. No. Because Fate just couldn't let me have a break.

But I wouldn't change anything, if given a choice. I had my daughter, and even though I have no-one else, she is enough for me. I missed my father a lot, and I wanted to phone Renee up and just chat but I didn't and I couldn't.

Looking at Carlisle I realised that Claire had a family staring right in her face. This was her chance, and whereas I would keep her at a distance from them, she deserved to at least know them.

He didn't say anything, simply watching me with patient eyes. I couldn't do this sat down, so quickly getting up and making my way towards the open kitchen; I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"After you left I wasn't the same" I spoke with my head in the fridge, grabbing a yoghurt and making a mental note to go shopping soon.

"You were my family and you left" I stood, kicking the fridge shut as I opened the draw and grabbed a spoon.

"Charlie was worried but I tried to be as normal as I could for his sake. The doctors said I was catatonic" I ignored his gasp, knowing that if I stopped now I wouldn't have the guts to start again.

"I made friends with a boy from the Reservation, Jacob Black. He helped make me... alive I guess" I stood behind the counter, leaning my elbows on it as I looked at Carlisle's remorseful face as he twisted around to watch me, refusing to let it affect me.

"I was failing all my classes because I couldn't concentrate at all, and I was a total outcast all the time.  
My school friends ditched me and Jake became my best friend and life line. He was the only thing that kept the nightmares away and made me smile" I added with a small sad grin before it slid off and I peeled off the lid to my yoghurt. Now was when it all went down hill.

"But he wanted to be more than friends, and that was something I couldn't offer him. I pushed him away every time but he kept coming back. Until one time, he didn't. He didn't call or come around, when I went to see him his father made excuses and lies for him" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It was a few days later that I realised I was pregnant" I whispered, grabbing my yoghurt and going and sitting down again, feeling Carlisle's gaze burning through my skull as I sat down gently beside him.

"It was pretty obvious when I think about it. The sickness, cravings and tiredness" I couldn't force a smile as I poked my spoon into my strawberry yoghurt, but my appetite had gone.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"I was eighteen, heartbroken, alone and friendless with a half human, half vampire baby in my stomach. I did what any girl would have done Carlisle" I met his eyes as I hesitated "I ran"

Shock flit across his face in a flash as I lowered my eyes again "Charlie was at work and it was early Monday morning. Edward was the only person I had slept with... and I was terrified what the child could be" I admitted with a shaking voice "And I was terrified about what everyone would say and think" I added, blinking back tears and setting the yoghurt on the small table when my hands started to shake.

"Admitting to Charlie or Renee about it… it wasn't an option back then. I was young, naïve and stupid and saw running as my only option" I sighed sadly as I remembered how very juvenile I used to be.

"I didn't have much money but I went to my bank and drew out my college fund, got my truck and just drove as far as I could. I managed to grab a few clothes and toiletries but that was it" I shrugged nonchalantly but it was anything but.

"I stayed in hotels mostly, changing my name constantly since I knew Charlie would be looking for me. I didn't leave a note. What could I possibly put?" A tear ran down my cheek as my composure slipped, my voice turning slightly hysterical at the end. I had never told anyone this, never, and this was why.

"The pregnancy was horrendous" I gasped as Carlisle scooted closer and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side and tucking my head into his shoulder.

"I didn't need blood or anything like that, but I went for days without sleep and had a constant fever. I found driving a possible suicide risk since I'd just faint. And... she was really strong, even then. She broke a few of my ribs when she kicked and moved" I sobbed, not liking how my baby caused me pain. It wasn't her fault, and she still apologizes for it even now.

"My money almost ran out so I went looking for a job, sleeping in my truck since I couldn't afford a hotel room anymore. Plus I found it difficult to keep quiet when she moved, people complained about the noise" I sniffed, remembering how the hotel manager knocked on my door and escorted me from the building at one in the morning because no-one could sleep. I was so ashamed that I just sobbed in my truck.

"I got work in a small bar being a waitress, and the manager was really nice. My bump wasn't really big and it was easily hidden with a baggy shirt, but I think he knew anyway. I lost so much weight… I must have looked so strange" I mused, remembering how he'd eye my clothing closely before sighing and looking away again.

"He let me take the apartment above the bar for a small bit of my wages" I remembered Jack fondly, his beard and watery brown eyes made me think of Charlie, he was so fatherly but I saw him grab slightly over excited dancer and throw him out. He didn't need a gun to get his point across.

"It happened so fast Carlisle" His arm tightened as I sobbed his name "She grew so quickly... the pregnancy only lasted three and a half months" I bit my lip in an effort to keep reasonably quiet, not wanting to wake Claire up when I'm in this state.

"Where did you go?" Carlisle whispered as I took a few deep breathes in an effort to calm myself.

"I couldn't go to a hospital Carlisle. What if the baby needed blood when it was born? I couldn't risk it" I shook my head as I wiped my eyes, my chest aching as the pills wore off.

"I left the club a few days before. I had a feeling... that something was going to happen. My wages paid for the hotel room, and that was where I gave birth. I managed to keep reasonably quiet..." I shuddered at the memory. The pain was unimaginable and I had to put all the effort into not screaming.

Blood covered the bad sheets, but I guess I was lucky there weren't any further complications that required a doctor.

"I was so scared Carlisle. I hardly had any money... and a half human, half vampire baby girl too. I didn't know what to do" I sobbed, shame making my eyes heavy and downcast as I realised how very unprepared for Claire I was.

"She was beautiful though" I sniffed "I managed to buy some clothes for her, but she already looked about 6 months old. She could talk almost immediately and started walking the next day" I smiled, remember how shocked I was when I felt a tug on my trousers and turned to see my baby girl stood behind me.

"And what about you? Giving birth to her can't have been easy..." Carlisle hedged, bursting my little thought bubble.

"I went to a free clinic one day while Claire was at Daves, my neighbour" I hiccupped "He said that... the damage was pretty bad... and that I probably won't be able to have anymore kids" I wasn't too upset, happy enough with just Claire. Besides, I shuddered to think what man would accept both me and my daughter.

The scars were pretty bad too, but I don't really flash them to anyone and everyone.

"Anyway... I moved up here and got this place. The rent was high, but I found Claire liked Dave and Dave liked Claire, and he was a nice babysitter. I got a little job as a waitress at a restaurant to get money..." I hesitated, disgust tainting my tongue as I remembered my train of thought back then.

"How did you get into NCIS then?" He sounded truly confused and I couldn't blame him. Even I don't understand my reasoning.

"I... I wasn't happy Carlisle. It was like when you first left again. I could do the basic stuff, but I found intimacy and speaking difficult" I shook my head sadly, lifting it from his shoulder and wiping my eyes.

"I'm ashamed of it, but I first wanted to take the job because... because then if I died it wouldn't be classed as suicide" I whispered, reaching out and grabbing my yoghurt with shaking hands, not wanting to look at Carlisle and see his expression.

"Post-Natal Depression is quite common Bella, and its nothing to be ashamed about" He spoke softly, as though speaking any louder would break me into tiny pieces.

"No, but wanting to die and taking the chance to do so with a child is" I stirred the yoghurt, trying to calm my heart and breathes again but failing. I had thought about it so much, but I wasn't strong enough to just end it. So I thought… that if I 'accidentally' got shot by someone, then it would be different" I gulped shakily, blinking away the tears in my eyes and watching them fall into my yoghurt.

"I didn't have any training though, so they put me through all the tests and evaluations" I gulped "It actually helped boost me out of it. It kept my mind from everything else. Even Claire" I admitted, remembering how I wouldn't see her for days because I'd be too concentrated on work and passing all the tests. It was a good thing she was so independent.

"When they gave me a gun... that was my crossroads" I sighed "I had my way out in my hand, and I remember sitting right here and staring at it for hours" I stared at the yoghurt.

"But I realised what I had to live for. I had a job now, an apartment, a daughter, and a friend. It made me realise that I had other people's lives in my hands. I had the power to decide if people lived or died. I couldn't do that to Claire" My throat closed up at the end as I choked.

"How long ago was that?" I realised how little Carlisle was actually saying now, which was strange.

I sighed, casting my mind back "From when you left, I ran away three weeks later, three and a half months later Claire was born, five months later I got here, a couple of weeks later I got the job as a waitress. Nine months later I went for the NCIS job, and fifteen months later I was given my badge" I explained the time frame to him. Them leaving became a pivotal time in my life, everything else before not mattering and everything after seeming to be because of that.

"I'm still a probie on the team, but I've been put in for my Special Agent status. After yesterdays performance I doubt I'll get anywhere near it" I grimaced at the thought, taking a spoonful of putting it in my mouth.

"And Charlie? Renee?" From the tone of voice, I had the inkling he already knew the answer to that one.

"I haven't seen Renee since the incident with James, and I haven't seen Charlie since the night before I left. They have no idea where I am or about the pregnancy. I could be dead for all they know" My voice lowered to a whisper as I admitted it.

"You could get in touch. I doubt Charlie has moved since you left..." He stopped as I shook my head.

"Too much time had passed Carlisle. Two years of no contact and I call and say 'sorry, oh and by the way you're a grandfather'. That's why I'm telling you Carlisle. Claire only has me and she needs a family. I took Charlie and Renee away from her, and I at least want her to meet the family she has while she can" I sniffed, trying to push away the tears as I looked at Carlisle pleadingly.

I had to put my yoghurt down before I upended it, my hands were shaking so strongly. This whole thing had the poten

"We're not going anywhere Bella" He told me strongly, his eyes hard and his jaw set.

"Carlisle… there's one more thing" I gulped, hoping this one condition wouldn't scare him off. He nodded silently, frowning lightly but waiting for me to continue.

"They can't know Carlisle" I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't care.  
"You hurt me so much Carlisle, all of you, and I won't let you do that to Claire" I sniffed as his eyes became downcast.

"Then why are you telling me?" He asked quietly, sounding more ashamed than I have ever heard him.

"Because she needs family, people she can talk to about the thirst and speed, the things I can't do. That's why I'm telling you and not the others. You've never lied to me Carlisle, and even though you left with them… I understand you did it for your family" It hurt to admit after the years of hating the Cullen's, but it was true.

I knew that if Claire was in danger or desperately wanted something, then I would do anything, regardless of the consequences it brought with it.

He was silent for a long moment and I instantly began to doubt myself, wondering why I would ever even contemplate him lying to his family for me. He left me for his family, I doubt he'd do this to them after all that.

"I'll understand if you can't-" I began quietly but was halted when he sighed loudly beside me. I peeked at him cautiously, finding him smirking at me, his eyes soft and gentle as he slowly shook his head.

"Bella… I don't think you understand how much you mean to my family, but the fact that we fell apart without you should give you a clue" he chuckled a little sadly, ducking his head for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"I'll do it, though I don't like lying to the others… I know where I should be" His eyes were deadly serious but I couldn't see his logic. Claire and I were more important than the others? Really?

"Won't they get suspicious?" I asked quietly, shuddering at the prospect of them finding out about Claire.

"Perhaps, but they respect me enough to let me be" he explained, his confidence in his family astounding me.

"Bella, I would be honoured to be a part of yours, and Claire's lives" He smiled softly, his face making it impossible not to believe him. I found myself smiling back, my heart significantly lighter.

I wasn't alone. I had someone to talk to, someone I could lean on, a friend.

--

**Jeez, this one took so long to get out!  
For those of you that read my other stories, I AM SO SORRY!  
I have a computer in my room, an ancient really slow one but a computer all the same and I have been taking advantage of the constantly available Word Document. So far, I have around 43 stories on my p.c.!**

**I have never finished a FanFic because my mind gets so distracted with other new stories and I get bored with the old ones!  
But this one will be finished! I swear on my grave!**


End file.
